A New Force
by MeGgErS116
Summary: Okay, What happens when 3 jr. high. american girls travel to fuedal japan? r&r please. inu & kag, miroku & girls, lol
1. A Strange Place

A New Force

"Hello everybody! Aha...I just felt like that. Okay, this is my first fanfic ever...I'm so proud of myself! weeps tears of joy This is an InuYasha fan fic if you did not know that, but the first chappie is just basically introducing new characters that I made up... HAHA! I said 'chappie'. sigh-that's funny. Okay on to the chappie-HAHA! I said it again! Heh, good stuff."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1- A Strange Place

Emily, Meagan, and Elaina were walking down the halls in their new middle school; exploring the passages instead of 'World Studies'. said in a cheesy announcer voice While pretending to be secret agents, they came across a door that said 'No Trespassing '. Being the super sly secret super secret agent Meagan was, she weakly kicked the door open and saw...a...mop.

Elaina screamed in terror expecting to see a body but as she slowly looked down, she became redder.

Being the genius she is, Emily exclaimed, "It's a small janitor's closet."

"Really? I think it's a cafeteria." Meagan said in a sarcastic voice.

"Today on the menu, moldy sponges." replied Elaina

Emily just said shut up. The three were so far unaware that there were multiple hall monitors on the way due to Elaina screaming. With Elaina's special cat like hearing, she then realized feet were quickly surrounding them. She silently, but fast, slipped her hands over Emily and Meagan mouths and pulled them into the musty room. After the door was shut and locked, Elaina began to reassure.

"NOW JUST WAIT JUST A MINU...!"

"Shhhhh!" Elaina quickly cut Emily off. "Listen up. We have to be quite. There are a whole handful of hall monitors surrounding us."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Meagan yelled.

"Shut up!" Emily and Elaina both said at the same time.

Meagan- Grumble.

Now, due to _Meagan's_ screaming, the hall monitors were right outside the door talking. "Where did the screaming come from?" said one hall monitor. "I don't know. It can't come from this room. points nervously to door, Let's get out of here, nobody ever goes in their anyway."

After the hall monitors were gone, the three peeked their heads out of the closet and looked around to see if anyone was there.

There was a huge ringing noise and the girls all said in unison-

"Crap! Passing period!"

They slipped back into the closet quickly and then felt a sudden breeze. They all looked at eachother blankly.

"There can't be wind inside, can there?" said Meg completely shocked from the weird weather.

Elaina and Meagan slowly turned around and to find Emily already being sucked in to a swirling vortex inside a mop bucket. They screamed as their feet began to grind against the floor. As they slid closer to the spinning hole, all of them were caught in the vortex. They felt like they were falling and spinning at the same time into a dark hole.

(A/N: I am going to start talking in Meagan's point of view, okay? (Example- if I say 'I felt horrible' -that's Meagan talking))

I screamed in unison with Emily and Elaina until we fell to the floor. We all landed with an 'OOF!' and when we all opened our eyes again we could barely see it was so dark. Emily started to feel around and concluded that we were in a square hole. I look up and saw a portion of light draining into the hole. So we lifted eachother out of the hole, and as I was the first one out, I stood up and felt my jaw drop.

And then Emily crawled out of the hole and looked up and said in awe, "This definitely is _not_ the janitor's closet."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yeah! I finished a chapter--finally, jeez that took forever. Boy did I have a bad case of writer's block. Oh, and uh, HAHA! I gave you a cliffie! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA... Sorry, I have to go, it is time for dinner. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm...potatosgurgle...drool...sucks drool back up

Until we meet again! swings black cape around body and face and disappears in a puff of smoke echoing laughter, smoke clears-- and you see me struggling with a door Damn you stupid door!"

Over and out-


	2. Say What?

A New Force 

Yeah! My second chappie! **Sigh** Nothing like writin' a fanfic…. Anyways…….. onto the next wonderful piece of literature!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Two: "Say What?"**

**flashback**

I screamed in unison with Emily and Elaina until we fell to the floor. We all landed with an 'OOF!' and when we all opened our eyes again we could barely see it was so dark. Emily started to feel around and concluded that we were in a square hole. I look up and saw a portion of light draining into the hole. So we lifted each other out of the hole, and as I was the first one out, I stood up and felt my jaw drop.

And then Emily crawled out of the hole and looked up and said in awe, "This definitely is _not_ the janitor's closet."

**End of flashback**

Elaina climbed out of the hole, finally, and whipped her head to the opposite direction.

"Do you hear that?" she said.

"Hear what?" Emily and I said together.

"The voices. Some people are arguing.

"I've figured out the coordinates. Emily, can you get us there?" I said.

Emily had already transformed into her demon dog form, Fire, and Elaina had climbed onto her back. (Emily controls the element fire)

A sweat drop formed on my head. I ran to Emily and Elaina and hopped onto the back of Emily. Emily launched herself into the air and flew at enormous speed to my precise location. As we hovered over two people, a guy in a red kimono, and a girl in a school uniform.

"InuYasha! SIT BOY!" the girl screamed.**Thud**

"OW! What did you do that for Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Say What?" exclaimed Elaina, Emily, and me.

"Huh? Who said that?" said Inuyasha sniffing around.

"Oh, crap!" we three screamed together, all with sweat drops on our head.

**-end of chappie… -over and out.**


	3. Soup

Hellooo my beuuutiful fans! Ermmmm… well… this is the third chapter if you didn't know that… ermmmm… this conversation sucks…

Chapter Three: 'Soup'

**-FLASHBACK-**

As we hovered over two people, a guy in a red kimono, and a girl in a school uniform.

"InuYasha! SIT BOY!" the girl screamed.**Thud**

"OW! What did you do that for Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Say What?" exclaimed Elaina, Emily, and me.

"Huh? Who said that?" said Inuyasha sniffing around.

"Oh, crap!" we three screamed together, all with sweat drops on our head.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Hey! Who are you guys!" the boy screamed as he looked up.

Emily started to fly away, but when Elaina looked back to see if we got away, InuYasha was right there.

"GAHHH!" Elaina said throwing a powerful punch imbetween the eyes. As InuYasha was falling, he grabbed her hand.

"Let go of meeeee!" she protested while falling.

"Me next, me next!" I giggled as I jumped off of Emily's back.

"You idiots!" Emily claimed as she flew down and caught us all and landed safely on the ground.

"You guys have some explaining to do…" the dog stated. "…Hey… do I know you from somewhere?" **points to Elaina**

"I highly doubt it…" Elaina said blushing furiously.

Just then a shadowy figure started to appear into the clearing, "Long time, no see…" said the figure in a cheerful voice.

"OH, NO! A SHADOWY FIGURE!" I screamed hiding behind Emily.

The figure continued to talk again, ignoring Meagan's screams, "…Hello…Elaina."

"Wha...but...huh…how…?" Emily and I said in unison as our heads shifted from Elaina, to the figure, to Elaina, and to the figure again.

Elaina obviously recognized who it was and chirped, "Why, hi there Sango!"

"SANGO?" questioned InuYasha, Kagome, Emily, Me, and some monk wear purple.

The monk grabbed Emily's hand by surprise and said, "Will you bear…"

He was cut off by Elaina doing a sweep kick that knocked he down flat on his face.

"Miroku! Don't go pulling that 'bear my child' line again…" Elaina screamed with fury, beating Miroku almost into a pulp, "Especially to a girl you haven't met! Plus, we're only thirteen frickn' years old!"

'I can see a soup in the grocery store called '_Cream of Pervert'' _I thought to myself.

I laughed out loud and Emily looked over and gave me a deranged, but worrying, look. I looked down to the floor blushing.

"Hello? Does someone want to tell me how this kid knows Sango!" screamed into my ear, trying to interrupt my inner thoughts. I growled at him.

**END OF CHAPPIE- HEH, CHAPPIE.**


	4. Since When?

Ahhh… so glad to be back. Well, this is the fourth chappie (I think…)! Heh, chappie… Ya! I'm sooooo happy. Anyways, on to the next chappie! Heh…

Chapter Four: "Since when!"

**-FLASHBACK-**

Elaina obviously recognized who it was and chirped, "Why, hi there Sango!"

"SANGO?" questioned InuYasha, Kagome, Emily, Me, and some monk wearing purple.

The monk grabbed Emily's hand by surprise and said, "Will you bear…"

He was cut off by Elaina doing a sweep kick that knocked him down flat on his face.

"Miroku! Don't go pulling that 'bear my child' line again…" Elaina sreamed in fury, beating Miroku almost to a bloody pulp, "Especially to a girl you haven't met! Plus, we're only thirteen frickn' years old!"

'I can see a soup in the grocery store called _Cream of Pervert_' I thought to myself.

I laughed out loud and Emily looked over and gave me a deranged, but worrying look. I looked down blushing.

"Hellooo? Does someone want to tell how this kid knows Sango!" Inu Yasha screamed into my ear, trying to interrupt my inner thoughts. I growled at him.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I looked back at Elaina who seemed to be having a pleasant conversation. Sango looked back at me who noticed me eyeing them.

I thought I heard from Sango-"Have you been having your normal daily dairy?"

So I shrugged and ran in between the two and said "Yeah I have, it's very tasty."

Sango snorted under breath and looked up at Elaina who was grinning excessively.

"What did I say?" concerned of what I really was answering.

Sango chuckled, "I asked- _Have you been having your normal daily diarrhea_-." She stuck her finger by her open mouth and went "blegh".

I looked to Elaina to confirm this, she nodded still grinning. I ran as fast as I could to get out of there. Sango and Elaina burst out laughing. I went to go watch Emily and InuYasha have an ear pulling fight, and then I decided to go poke Miroku with a stick.

Later in the evening, we all went to Keade's hut to have a fire.

Emily pointed her finger at the wood and made a face like she was constipated and soon flames spurted out of her pointer finger.

"Do I want to know?" Kagome and InuYasha said in unison.

Emily grinned and said in a sneaky way, "Not yet."

Inuyasha slowly turned to Elaina, still looking at Emily, "So kid, do you want to tell us how you know Sango?"

"I have a name and you know it," Elaina said grumpily, "I've known Sango for _three_ years now."

Everone's mouth dropped like the screamed mask, including Keade.

"Wha, when, how, where…" Miroku stuttered.

"Shut up you pervert," Elaina said glaring at Miroku. "I'm talking- not you. As Meagan AND Emily knows, my mom works with the school board. I used to roam around a lot and I discovered the bucket then. Just to let you know Kagome, we come from America. But we also take a foreign language class, and us three chose Japanese."

Kagome nodded and seemed to understand. Elaina also said that Sango explained to her how she needed to have a jewel shard to get back to her own time. So Sango took one from Kagome. Kagome glared at Sango and Sango beamed a devilish smile.

After dinner Elaina taught us how to get back, and Kagome gave Emily and me a shard so we could get back too. I swirled through the vortex I thought, 'I'll be back, I be back tomorrow,' grinning to myself.

End of Chappie

How did you like it? I didn't put a cliffie on it, buy whatever.

See ya next time!

Over and Out


	5. Ha

Ha! I'm baaaack… and you can't stop me! Whahahahahahaha! shifty eyes and runs out the door erm… well… oookay… moving on!

Chapter Five: Lunch

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Shut up you pervert," Elaina said glaring at Miroku. "I'm talking- not you. As Meagan AND Emily knows, my mom works with the school board. I used to roam around a lot and I discovered the bucket then. Just to let you know Kagome, we come from America. But we also take a foreign language class, and us three chose Japanese."

Kagome nodded and seemed to understand. Elaina also said that Sango explained to her how she needed to have a jewel shard to get back to her own time. So Sango took one from Kagome. Kagome glared at Sango and Sango beamed a devilish smile.

After dinner Elaina taught us how to get back, and Kagome gave Emily and me a shard so we could get back too. I swirled through the vortex I thought, 'I'll be back, I be back tomorrow,' grinning to myself.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

_The next day:_

"Well, this certainly has been an odd week…" Emily yawned stretching her arms above her head.

"Since when do you use big words like _certainly_?" I said glaring at Emily.

Emily glared back at me as Elaina watched us with interest and glared at both of us. We glanced at her and demanded together, "WHAT ARE YOU GLARING AT!"

Elaina seemed to take five steps back from us and whispered, "I felt not included so I thought I would join you guys with the glaring…"

Emily and I were still fuming as we walked down the halls to lunch. We sat down at our table and open our sacks. Emily gasped with delight and got on top of the table and danced a jig that seemed to be Scottish singing, "I got roast beeeeef! I got roast beeeeef! I got roast beeeeef!"

I pictured her in a kilt wit a bag pipe and burst out laughing. I pointed to Emily almost falling off my chair got whapped on the head with a brown paper bag lunch by her.

"I had it coming…" I said in defeat.

"Of course you did!" Emily screamed in fury.

The nearest lunch monitor came to Emily and pointed to her and then to her chair.

Emily repeated this movement with her head twice and then said, "Sorry, me no speak sign language," making signs to herself and her mouth. Elaina and I snorted at Emily and made the teacher grow red in anger.

"I think you know very well what I meant…" the lady growled.

"Oh, you speak our talk. Now, what did you say to me? Do I get a free cookie?" Emily smirked.

Soon we had drawn a crowd and most of the lunch room's attention was turned to Emily and the monitor.

The lady's eyes flashed from Emily, to me, then Elaina, the chair, and the rest of the lunch room.

"Guess what," she scowled, "you three just earned yourselves a lunch detention for a week!"

Emily hissed at the teacher and sat down at the table. All resumed and the noise level rose again.

"You'll be serving your detention outside of right wing's janitor's closet," said the lady and she walked away.

We gathered up our things and walked to the place where we would carry out our time. I slumped against the wall as I heard a sudden _bang_ and _clank_ in the closet behind us. I wasn't the only one who heard it for Emily and Elaina had pressed their ears to the door. We heard a loud _DAMN IT! _and looked at each other guessing for answers.

I heard a _creak_ and the door slipped from our heads and we banged ourselves on the tile.

All of us sat up rubbing our heads in pain. I saw Elaina glance up and I followed. I met eyes with a very angry and distressed hanyou glaring down at us. InuYasha had his foot stuck in a bucket and assorted types of sponges all over him.

He growled in distress and said, "Where the hell have you been? We need your help! Now!"

End of Chappie

Ha hahaha! Cliffie! Muahahahaha! shifty eyes and runs into glass door

Well, I'll have fun with the medical bill…

Over and Out


	6. Mmmmm

Mmmm… good to be back. Did ya miss me? I missed writing… not really…

Chapter Six: 'Drunker'

**-FLASHBACK-**

After dinner Elaina taught us how to get back, and Kagome gave Emily and me a shard so we could get back too. I swirled through the vortex I thought, 'I'll be back, I be back tomorrow,' grinning to myself.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Next Day

"I'll see you guys at lunch!" I said waving to Emily and Elaina.

I have a different study hall then them. I walked into room 108. My study hall. The teacher is also my L.A. teacher. She's kinda spazy.

"And then I said, 'What the hell have you done to your hair!'"

She was talking to the preps. Bleah. I shuffled over to my normal seat and sat down. I swung my green purse on top of the desk next to me to save it. One of my good friends, Emmy, came in and removed my purse and gave it back to me. "

"Thanks…" she sighed.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Nooooo… I have a headache." Emmy said simply.

"Oh…" I slurred and turn my head to face another direction.

'Hmm, I wonder if I should go through the bucket… but not with out Emily and Elaina, with that pervert called Miroku…' I thought to myself. 'But I want to get to know Inuyasha's gang some more… besides Emily and Elaina would never find out. But how can I get out of study hall? I know!'

I rushed up to the teacher and whispered, "I think I'm going to be sick…" I moaned holding my mouth with my hand and making fake barfing noises.

"Well hurry to the nurse! I hate seeing people get sick!"

I ran out of the room and toward the musty old closet. I glanced around me to see if anyone was there. The door creaked open as I went in. The door shut behind me as I presented the shard in front of the bucket and the vortex opened and I hopped in.

'Damn, now I'm really going to sick.' I thought. The sensation stopped as I climbed out of the well. I stumbled around feeling like a drunken old man… or was I? (Just kidding!)

I stumbled into a small village, Keade's village to be exact.

"Keadpea! Keadpea! Pear art two?" My voice still slurred from the vortex.

Inuyasha emerged from a hut, "Hey it's one of those kids Kagome!" He walked close to me. "Melissa, right?"

"Thas wrong… its Meagan dumb dog… now if you would exques me… Blearg!" I threw up on his kimono.

"What the hell you wench! I just got this pressed!"

"Yeah, I a wench, thas my name… w-e-n-c-h wench! But- Blearg!" I threw up on his kimono once again.

"Damn it! You barfed on it again! Kagome! Can I get some help out here!"

"Yeah Inuyasha?" Kagome walked out of the hut holding a fresh batch of ramen.

I felt extremely dizzy and then…

**BLACKOUT**

I woke up four hours later flat on the floor with one blanket on. I sat up with my back aching like hell.

"Damn it, how do they sleep like this?" I grumbled to myself.

"Evening drunker."

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" The room was entirely black. I couldn't see a thing.

"No, not Inuyasha…"

"Kagome?"

"No."

"Sango?"

"Nope."

"Keade?"

"God damn it! I'm not an old hag for crying out loud!"

"Emily?"

"Of course! Took you long enough!" Emily said agitated. She lit the fire with her hands in the middle of the hut.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Kagome came and got me. You know she's not even from America! She could have got caught!"

"Sorry… hey! I'm not a drunk! For your information, I was dizzy from the vortex!"

"Phft… yeah right…" Emily said doubtfully.

"Hey! I-"

I was cut off by a strange man entering the hut. He wore furry attire: furry skirt, head band, wrist bands, shoulder pads, and some sort of leg socks that came to his knees. He had long black hair in a ponytail.

"I'm looking for Inuyasha." said the strange demon.

"Hi handsome! I'm Meagan, and this is Emily," I said pointing to her, "We were just talking about how furry, smelly, brown skirts are _totally _in this spring…" I looked at Emily as she looked at me and we burst out laughing and pointed at the demon.

End of Chappie

Yeah! Cliff ending! Nothin' to say so…

Over and Out


	7. Yes

Yes! My town fair is this weeeekend! Woot! Ha! Suckers who don't know where I live can't go! Hmmm… that makes me feel superior… cool!

Chapter Seven: Poo

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Guess what," she scowled, "you three just earned yourselves a lunch detention for a week!"

Emily hissed at the teacher and sat down at the table. All resumed and the noise level rose again.

"You'll be serving your detention outside of right wing's janitor's closet," said the lady and she walked away.

We gathered up our things and walked to the place where we would carry out our time. I slumped against the wall as I heard a sudden _bang_ and _clank_ in the closet behind us. I wasn't the only one who heard it for Emily and Elaina had pressed their ears to the door. We heard a loud _DAMN IT! _and looked at each other guessing for answers.

I heard a _creak_ and the door slipped from our heads and we banged ourselves on the tile.

All of us sat up rubbing our heads in pain. I saw Elaina glance up and I followed. I met eyes with a very angry and distressed hanyou glaring down at us. InuYasha had his foot stuck in a bucket and assorted types of sponges all over him.

He growled in distress and said, "Where the hell have you been? We need your help! Now!"

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Hey! Get out of here dog turd! We're in school! You can't be caught!" Elaina said shaking him by the shoulders.

"Heh, you said turd!" I sniggered and giving Emily a high five.

"Chiiiiillllld!" Elaina said shaking me now.

"Elaaainaaaa! Ifffffff youuuuuu waaaaaaaaant meeeeee tooooo baaaaarf ooooon youuuuu Iiiiiiii suuuuggest youuuuuuu stooooop shaaaaaaking meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Urk! Get away from me!" Elaina stated wiping her hands on InuYasha's kimono.

"Get the hell off me wench! Can we go now?" screamed the angry hanyou.

"First tell us what you need!" Emily demanded.

"NO TIME!" InuYasha said cursing under his breath. He grabbed our wrists and dragged us to the bucket and threw us in.

"Oop! Elaina, now I might really barf!" I said covering my mouth.

"Eww… Pull yourself together woman! Your gonna be going through some worse things when your with me!" Inu said doing a three-sixty flip in the vortex.

"Why, because you smell like crap?" Emily said holding her nose plugged.

"Heh, you said crap!" I sniggered at Emily.

OMF!

We all landed with a thud.

As InuYasha lifted us out of the well we saw Sango and Kagome passing near by and Miroku was sleeping by a bush. I took this rare opportunity into my own hands kicked Miroku in the groin.

He woke up in pain and yelped, "Whad' I do now Sango?"

I chuckled and walked away.

"Okay! Everyone follow me!" InuYahsa said clapping his hands together.

"Kagome jumped on his back and Sango's pet blew up into a big one. She hopped on it and Miroku sat behind her.

"Oh no… I only have room for one more on Kirara…" Sango said.

"And I'm not holing another person on my back, Kagome weighs a lot enough!" Inuyasha said folding his arms up to his chest.

"What did you say InuYasha?" she said with a shadowy face.

"Erm… your very light weighted?"

"Nice try! SIT BOY!"

BANG

"Um… that's okay Sango… we can get along just fine." I said.

Elaina snapped her finger and a cloud floated down from the sky and she hopped on it.

I ran around InuYasha and Kagome really, really fast and stopped to whisper in his ear- "We'll have a race later…" then I zoomed back to where I was originally standing.

Emily burst into flames and started floating off the ground.

Inuyasha looked confusedly at Emily and I said "Heat rises. Duh!"

"Oookaay… let's go." Miroku said still looking at all of us.

End of Chappie

How was it? Not really a cliff ending, but whatever… Please r&r!

Over and Out


	8. Hi

Hi, soowy about the long wait! I couldn't help myself… anyway… on to the story

Chapter Eight: Naraku

**-FLASHBACK-**

Elaina snapped her finger and a cloud floated down from the sky and she hopped on it.

I ran around InuYasha and Kagome really, really fast and stopped to whisper in his ear- "We'll have a race later…" then I zoomed back to where I was originally standing.

Emily burst into flames and started floating off the ground.

InuYasha looked confusedly at Emily and I said "Heat rises. Duh!"

"Oookaay… let's go." Miroku said still looking at all of us.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

As the crew set off, for no idea why, InuYasha was beginning to explain why they needed them.

"So as you know, we are after the sacred jewel shards to complete the jewel. Miroku and I have just sensed Naraku in the area over these mountains. So we are going there to check it out. But first we need to know your powers. Let's start off with the loud one…" he said pointing to Elaina.

"Now wait just a minute there you scum…" Elaina blasted while was cut off by Sango.

"Elaina, not now, just listen to him." She said calmly.

"Fine, okay, so I control water. I can deal with it in any form. There." Elaina sputtered.

"Okay then, how 'bout the stupid one?" InuYasha said pointing to Emily.

"Why you little…" Emily growled as looking as if she was ready to pounce. But I grabbed her arm.

"Ok!" She yelled yanking her arm from my grasp.

"I can control fire. I can be a torch of flames or shoot balls of it at people from afar. So don't get me pissed or I'll really hurt you." She said in a most frightening calm way.

"Good. Now you, the one with the annoying accent…" he said.

"Hey you little shitbag! I'm a going to beat the crap out of…" This time Elaina grabbed my arm giving me a look the said _If you dare…. _InuYasha gave a smirk of superior feeling.

"God! Fine, I control the Earth. I can control any thing that grows in it, like trees, roots, and an assortment of mulch and dirt. And I can whiplash you with a vine and I'm not afraid to use it!" I sneered at him.

"I doubt you would." He smirked again.

"You better watch your back…" I whispered… quite enough that other people couldn't hear, but he could hear it with his ears.

"Well, lets get going!" Kagome said as if everything was perfect.

"Great!" Chirped Sango with the same spark of optimism.

As we moved along, InuYasha tried to get every chance he had to sneer at us three. _Well, we won't give it our best shot when we find this Naraku guy… _I thought.

As time passed we went over the mountains and we headed toward the bottom of the valley.

"So, I think it would be most useful if everyone spread out and looked for him. Sango and Miroku, you go that way. You three go that way. And Kagome and I will go this way." InuYasha said pointing in different directions.

"But we don't even know what Naraku looks like!" Elaina complained.

"Well, if you see an evil, scary, gay looking guy that wheres high heels, then that's him." InuYasha said plainly.

I turned around started walked off, then I turned back and pointed to InuYasha, "There's Naraku!"

Us three busrt out laughing, including Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"You're gonna get it, oh yes you are…" He said with the most evilest death glare I have ever seen.

**End of Chapter**


	9. heyy there

Hey. Sorry 4 people who have been reading my fanfiction but I just started highschool and not dong to well… blah blah blah and I havent had anytime at all to write. So im sorry, ill try to get on it


End file.
